El Secreтo de la Abuela
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: A la muerte de su abuela, Sakura descubre un gran secreto. Tiene un medio hermano y ella está decidida a encontrarlo. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Por qué la abuela decidió alejarlo? ¿Qué cambios traerá a la vida de Sakura "el niño"?


**El Secreto de la Abuela.**

By: **Kanna Uchiha.**

© Masashi Kishimoto.

_Jaja esto lo he escrito anoche como en 10 minutos y con cierta persona jodiéndome que apagara las luces. La verdad es que hoy no lo he releído, lo escribí apresurada y lo subo de la misma manera porque estoy por salir... pero antes quiero dejárselo a mi amiga Jeany, que me lo ha inspirado el día de ayer, ella sabe por qué. ¿Verdad, Jeany? Tú y yo sabemos la verdad sobre Sasuke y su "Abu". _^ω^

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**_El Secreto de la Abuela._**

**_Capítulo I._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Comenzó a llover de repente.**

Eran gotas pesadas y frías. Sin embargo, Sakura no lo notó. Estaba absorta mirando cómo el ataúd que ahora guardaba el cuerpo de la mujer que fuese su abuela… no, de la mujer que fuese como su propia madre, bajaba con lentitud al pozo que alguien había cavado para ella en aquel cementerio.

La joven heredera de apenas 19 de los Haruno tampoco notó cómo el Señor Andrews, su chofer de mediana edad, aquel que había acompañado a la familia desde hacía 22 años, cubría su pequeño cuerpo con un paraguas oscuro, intentado protegerla de la feroz lluvia que había comenzado.

Sakura sólo tenía ojos para mirar el ataúd… y mente para recordar su último momento junto a su abuela.

—No llores, mi vida —le había pedido la anciana con voz temblorosa—. No llores.

Yuume Haruno estaba postrada en su cama, al igual que había estado más de dos meses, luchando contra aquella enfermedad del corazón. Pero, de alguna manera, ambas sabían que aquel ataque había sido el último. De alguna manera, sabían que el final estaba cerca.

Sakura no había podido evitar llorar, y cuando Yuume pensó en la falta que haría a su única nieta, de sus ojos azules, casi apagados, brotaron unas diminutas gotas saldas.

—Te quiero tanto, mi niña —soltó, con voz quebradiza.

Luego el médico le había pedido que no hablase más.

Luego el médico pidió a Sakura saliera, pues a Yuume le había comenzado una fuerte taquicardia.

Luego de aquello la abuela había muerto.

Los intentos por resucitarla habían sido en vano.

La cabeza de los Haruno, la poderosa mujer, había muerto.

Y ahora Sakura estaba ahí. Sola y perdida.

* * *

**Cuando** volvió a casa, a la mansión que habían ocupado los Haruno por más de 6 generaciones, de lo único que fue capaz, fue de echarse a un sofá que había cerca de la entrada y sentir que se desvanecía.

Tsunade, el ama de llaves, aquella que fuese, al mismo tiempo, compañera y amiga íntima de la abuela, había corrido para comprobar el estado de aquella muchacha que Yuume amó tanto.

Pero el desvanecimiento de Sakura apenas duró unos segundos, y tras hacerla beber té caliente, la habían ayudado a subir a su habitación y tomar un largo baño en agua caliente.

Ten-Ten y Hinata, las dos criadas personales de Sakura se habían quedado al otro lado del cristal mientras ésta reponía un poco de fuerzas, sumergida en agua caliente.

Más tarde la habían sacado de ahí por órdenes de Tsunade, quien la envolvió en el albornoz afelpado, rosa, que siempre reconfortaba a Sakura. La había metido en la cama y quedado junto a ella hasta que se había dormido, dudando en su era bueno realmente dejarla.

Una semana luego, la heredera universal parecía más relajada… aunque había ido a meterse a la que fuese la habitación de su abuela.

Pasaba ahí días enteros, mirando la ropa, las joyas… echándose a llorar en su cama.

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud, pero transcurrieron; pronto se hizo un mes, y con rapidez llegó el otro, y cuando se hicieron cuatro… Sakura no podía creer que hubiese pasado tan poco. A ella le había parecido una eternidad sin la abuela que con cariño la había cuidado.

Cuando, por las noches, se encontraba en aquel dulce estado entre el sueño y la conciencia, podía sentirse nuevamente pequeña, acurrucada entre los brazos de la abuela. Y por las mañanas, cuando se disponía a desayunar… tan sólo podía pensar en la abuela, sentada frente a ella en el jardín, bebiendo té con leche.

Su abuela había llenado todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida con amor y comprensión, no podía recordar un solo instante en que se hubiese sentido sola, no podía recordar ni siquiera un solo secreto que haya habido entre ellas.

No podía… si no hasta que, una noche, recordando a la abuela, metida en su enorme armario, descolgaba la ropa que ya jamás se usaría, la doblaba y ponía dentro de baúles que atesoraría el resto de su vida… entonces encontró una carpeta que no debía estar entre los sweters de invierno. Unos sweteres antiquísimos que seguro tenían más tiempo de vida que ella.

Abrió la carpeta con aquella delicadeza que tenía… y entonces se encontró algunos papeles que ya comenzaban a ponerse amarillos a causa del tiempo.

Eran unas fórmulas de gobierno, fórmulas que estuvo a punto de botar… hasta que miró el nombre ahí escrito: Yuume Haruno.

Leyó con cuidado, los papeles decían algo sobre una adopción… y su corazón brincó al imaginar que, realmente, dentro de sus venas, no corría la misma sangre que la de Yuume. Sin embargo, continuó leyendo, y entonces reparó en que los documentos decían:

* * *

**EDITANDO FANFIC. PRONTO LO TENDRÁS DE REGRESO.**


End file.
